The Wild chatroom Adventure
by Vampiregirl345
Summary: Your fave Cullens,the wolf pack, forks high students and carlie are all in a wild chatroom. Who knows what will happen? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

A/N **please be nice first fan-fiction**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella = Bite_Me**

**Edward = Dog_HATER**

**Alice = shop_till_ Bella_ Drops**

**Jasper = Moody_Boy**

**Emmett = Gummy_Bear**

**Rosalie =Hottie**

**Esme = Butterfly**

**Carlisle = Dr. Dreamy**

**Charlie = Chief**

**Mike = 2_hot_4_U**

**Jessica = Mikes_girl**

**Victoria = Bloody_kiss**

**James = Traker_boy**

**Jacob = Wolfman**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n- **NO EVIL REVIEWS

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

Bite_Me - Hey, vamps what's up?

Shop_till_bella_Drops - Hi, not much you?

Hottie-Hey

Bite_Me - Same

Bite_Me -I'm sooooooooooo board

Shop_till_bella_Drops- I have an idea Lets go shopping

Hottie - Ya that sounds like a lot of fun

Bite_Me -NOWAY!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT GOING SHOPPING WITH YOU!!!!!

Shop_till_bella_Drops- WHY it would be so much fun please Bella

Hottie-Ya please

Bite_Me - That Dose not sound like fun to me :(

Shop_till_bella_Drops-Look I all ready seen us going so there! ;) HA

Bite_Me- PLEASE NO

Hottie-I bet you would come if Edward came

Bite_Me- Ya so

Shop_till_bella_Drops-brb

Shop_till_bella_Drops-Edward said he will come too

Bite_Me- Ok but only if Edward comes

Shop_till_bella_Drops- Ya, I WIN AGIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay ME!!!!!!!!!

Hottie-Bye

Shop_till_bella_Drops-Bye see you in 5min

Bite_Me- Ok fine BYE


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bite_Me-Hey edward

Dog_Hater- Hello love

Dog_Hater- How was your day?

Bite_Me-Boring :( You?

Dog_Hater-Same

Dog_Hater-brb

2_Hot_4_U- hey, bella. Whats up

Bite_Me-OH NO

2_Hot_4_U- What was that for?

2_Hot_4_U- Oh, well. So bella, do you maybe ummmm want to go out tonight?:)

Bite_Me- **Noway!!!! **mike why would you ask that

2_Hot_4_U- PLz bella

Bite_Me- Edward _**HELP!!!!!!! **_PLz

Dog_Hater- What? what is it bella?

Bite_Me- mike asked me out again:(

Dog_Hater- **MICK WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING**

2_Hot_4_U- Asking bella out. so leave me alone

Dog_Hater- **Mike stop asking bella out or i will kill you**

2_Hot_4_U- Fine you win for now:(

Bite_Me- Thanks Edward

Mikes_girl-_**Mike are you asking bella out again?**_

2_Hot_4_U- no

Mikes_girl-**MIKE YOU ARE SO DEAD**

Dog_Hater- **HA**

2_Hot_4_U- sorry:)

Mikes_girl- _**Thats it! it's over!!1**_

2_Hot_4_U- **No**__**wait!**__PLZ

Mikes_girl-BYE bella& Edward

2_Hot_4_U- **No**__**wait!**__

2_Hot_4_U- bye

Bite_Me- That was werid

Dog_Hater- Ya

Dog_Hater- Hey bella i am comeing over ok ;)

Bite_Me- ok ;)

Dog_Hater- See you when i get there

Bite_Me- Bye

Dog_Hater- Bye, my love


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time.

__________________________________________

chief-hi Bella

Bite_Me-hey dad, so how's work?

chief-it's been a slow day so far. How is your day?

Bite_Me- boring without Edward.:)

chief-Ya whatever

chief-brb

2_Hot_4_U- hey Bella

Bite_Me- hey mike I am sorry about you and Jessica

But you had it coming

2_Hot_4_U- ya well, it's all over now:(

Bite_Me-ya

2_Hot_4_U- hey now that I am single maybe me and you could get together?;)

Bite_Me-Mick I will never go out with you ok.

Bite_Me-anyways I am going out with _**EDWARD**_

2_Hot_4_U- so I am way better for you then that Cullen boy .

2_Hot_4_U- and I am way more of a man I could make you so happy.

Bite_Me-Gross. mike _**I love Edward **_**not you so get a life!!!!**

2_Hot_4_U- I could make you love me

chief-Mike I don't like the way you are talking to my daughter.

2_Hot_4_U- chief swan I am so sorry

chief-Mick if you ever talk or type things like that to Bella again I will throw you in jail so fast....

2_Hot_4_U- understood

chief-Good now leave

2_Hot_4_U- ok bye Bella sorry

Bite_Me-Thank you dad

chief-Your well come

Bite_Me-bye dad

chief-Bye bells see you at home.

Bite_Me-ya bye


	5. Chapter 5

Pure-blood-vampire-hater-Zero

________________________________________________

shop_till_bella_drops-hey I think we should go shopping.:)

bite_Me- you always think we should go shopping.:(

shop_till_bella_drops-well that's because we should.!!:)

hottie- I agree we should

shop_till_bella_drops-lets go at one

hottie- ya

shop_till_bella_drops-we will go in my car

bite_Me- do I get a say in this?

shop_till_bella_drops-No!!:)

hottie- No!!!

bite_Me- great

shop_till_bella_drops-whatever don't even think about calling Edward.

bite_Me- FINE you win

shop_till_bella_drops- ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!:)

hottie- Ya!!!!!:)

Pureblood-vampire-hater-Hey Yuki.

bite_Me- Who are you? And who is Yuki?

hottie- Ya

shop_till_bella_drops- ya

Pureblood-vampire-hater-oh sorry. Wrong chat room. Bye.

bite_Me- that

hottie- was

shop_till_bella_drops- weird!

Shop_till_bella_drops- ok back to our earlier topic

hottie- ya ok there is this new pair of shoes I want.

Shop_till_bella_drops- ya and there is this cute jacket I want to get.

GummyBear-I just killed a dragon

bite_Me- what?

hottie- what?

shop_till_bella_drops- what?

GummyBear-in my video! duh....

bite_Me- ok, that makes sense

shop_till_bella_drops- ya

hottie- bella me and alice will be over in a bit to pick you up to go shopping.

shop_till_bella_drops-ya and wear some thing

bite_Me- fine

GummyBear-Ha ha ha. BYE

shop_till_bella_drops-bye

hottie- bye

bite_Me- bye


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**** I made some changes to the names!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!! I don't care if you hate it or like it just review**

**The faster you review the faster i put up more chapters!!!!**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**DogHATER- **Hey love

**BiteMe**- Hi Edward

**DogHATER- **I want to know if you would like to come on a date with me tonight

**BiteMe**- Do you really have to ask me that????

**DogHATER- **SO, you don't want to come?

**BiteMe**- Yes, I would love to come

**BiteMe**- But you didn't need to ask

**DogHATER- **I know that I wanted to ask you

**BiteMe**- Still

**DogHATER- **I love you dear

**BiteMe-** I love you too

**DogHATER- **I have to go get ready for our date tonight

**BiteMe- **Where are we going? What are we doing?

**DogHATER- **You will find out tonight

**BiteMe- Fine**

**DogHATER- **Bye see you tonight

**BiteMe- **Bye

**ShopTILLbellaDROPS- **Oh bella

**BiteMe- **yes, alice

**ShopTILLbellaDROPS- **Can I come over and help you get ready for your date?

**BiteMe- **Are asking?

**BiteMe- **Thats a first for you!

**ShopTILLbellaDROPS- **Edward told me if I didn't ask he would burn all my cloths

**BiteMe- LOL**

**ShopTILLbellaDROPS- **Ya what ever

**ShopTILLbellaDROPS- **So, can I come over!

**BiteMe- **Fine, but nothing to over the top please!

**ShopTILLbellaDROPS- Yay**

**ShopTILLbellaDROPS- **I will be over in 30 mins! OK

**BiteMe- **Ok see you then

**ShopTILLbellaDROPS- **Yep BYE

**BiteMe- **Bye

**Trackerboy**- Well what do we have here?

**BiteMe- **James????

**Trackerboy**- Yep

**Bloodykiss- **Don't forget me

**BiteMe- **Victoria

**Bloodykiss- **who else

**BiteMe- **Ummm

**BiteMe- **I have to go now BYE

**Trackerboy**- that was fun!

**Trackerboy**- lets go have a little fun

**Bloodykiss- **Ok, I am game

************************************************************************************************************************************************

I hope you liked this chapter if not oh well !!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I wasn't home at all during the summer!!!!**

**GummyBear-**_Has signed in_

**Moodyboy -**_ Has signed in_

**GummyBear- **Hey Jasper I was thinking

**Moodyboy-** Wow that's a first

**GummyBear-**Was Not

**Moodyboy- **Was too

**GummyBear-**Fine

**GummyBear**- anyways I think we should play a little prank on someone

**Moodyboy**- Who??????????

**Moodyboy- **and what kind of prank

**GummyBear**- I don't know??

**Moodyboy- **Hey maybe we can glue the keys on Edwards piano together

**GummyBear**-no we did that last week

**GummyBear- **Hey we could take all Alice credit cards and hide them

**Moodyboy- **Nope that was yesterday

**Biteme**-_Has signed in_

**Biteme**- Hey what's up?

**Moodyboy-** Nothing

**GummyBear- **ya we can't think of any good pranks

**Moodyboy- **Emmett you not suppose to tell her that

**GummyBear-**Ohhhhhhhhhhh sorry

**Moodyboy- **oh well to late now

**Biteme**- I won't tell anyone

**GummyBear-**Thank

**Moodyboy-**you

**Biteme**- you know you could take everyone's left shoe and hide them somewhere in the forest!! :)

**GummyBear- **That's an awesome plan Bella Thanks

**Moodyboy- **Ya come on before everyone gets home

**Biteme**- you are welcome

**GummyBear- **_has signed off_

**Moodyboy-**_ has signed off_

**Biteme**- _Great now I am all alone_

**2**_**hot**_**4**_**u**__-__Has signed in_

**2**_**hot**_**4**_**u**__-Hey Bella what's up_

**Biteme**- oh hi mike

**Biteme**-ummmm….. I have to go bye!

**Biteme**-_ has signed off_

**2**_**hot**_**4**_**u**__-_Fine I didn't want to talk anyways!

**2**_**hot**_**4**_**u**__- has signed off_

**A/N**

**I hope you liked it! Again I'm so sorry for not updating more!**

**I am adding some new names to the story**

**Here they are:**

**Renesmee= Anglewing**

**Tanya=redtulip**

**Kate=DeadlikeMe**

**Aro= Thecollector**

**Jane=Evilsister**

**Alec=Deadlymist**

**Felix=womanizer**

**Demetri=Followingyou**

**Seth=Boywolf**

**Sam=#1leader**

**Emily=WolfLover**

**Leah= Girlwolf**

**Bella is also changing her name to Mrs. Cullen, Edward's new name is Mr. Cullen. And Rosalie is changing her name to Red-hot.**

**Jessica changed her name to MikeHater101**

**Victoria and James are no longer in the story because they are dead!**

**Thank you!**

_**Please Review**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**-vampiregirl345**_


	8. An

A/N

First off I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. But I have been so busy lately and I have huge writers block right now so I might no update for bit but I will Update as soon a I get over the writers block!! SORRY


	9. Chapter 8

**#1leader**_**-**__has signed in_

_**Wolfman**__-has signed in_

**Boywolf**_-has signed in_

_**Girlwolf**__-has signed in_

_**Wolfman**__- hey, Sam sup_

**#1leader- **_I was going to ask you the same question Jacob_

_**Girlwolf**__- Ya Jake we never see you any more because you're always with those bloodsuckers_

**Boywolf- **_do you always have to be rude to everyone Leah_

_**Girlwolf- **__I'll show you being rude _

**#1leader- **_Seth, Leah enough_

_**Girlwolf**__- whatever_

_**Wolfman**__-…………………._

_**Wolfman**__-still fighting like cats and dogs I see_

_**Girlwolf-**__…………………._

_**Girlwolf- **__were both wolfs not cats and dogs Jake _

_**Wolfman**__-I was being sarcastic you dummy _

_**Girlwolf-**__hey that was rude_

**Boywolf- **_just like you_

**#1leader-**_ enough_

_**Girlwolf-**__Fine_

_**Girlwolf **__has logged off_

**Boywolf-**_ finally_

**GummyBear-**_Has signed in_

**Red-hot-**_ Has signed in_

**GummyBear- **_Sup pups_

**Red-hot- **_Really Emmett_

_**Wolfman**__- Hi Blondie_

**Red-hot-** Mutt

_**Wolfman**__- ouch that hurt _

**Red-hot- **_whatever_

_**Wolfman**__- so Blondie do you want to hear a joke _

**Red-hot- **_**NO**_

**GummyBear- **_I want to hear the joke_

**Red-hot- **_of course you do_

_**Wolfman**__-ok _

_**Wolfman**__- A blond was walking back and forth from her house to her mail box. She made the trip over and over again. Finally her neighbor asked her what she was doing. She replied "My computer keeps telling me I have mail!" _

**GummyBear-**_ Lmao_

**Red-hot- **_It wasn't that funny Emmett_

**GummyBear-**_yes it was Rose_

_**Wolfman**__- Ok how about this one_

_**Wolfman**__- A blond walks in to a wall (enough said)_

**GummyBear-**_ Lmao_

**Red-hot-**_has logged off_

**Boywolf- **_LoL_

**#1leader- LoL**

**GummyBear- **_got to go find Rose Bye_

**Boywolf-**_ Bye_

**#1leader-**_Bye_

_**Wolfman**__-see you later_

**GummyBear- **_Has logged off_

**Boywolf-**_ Bye_

**#1leader-**_Bye_

_**Wolfman**__-Bye_

**Boywolf-**_ Has logged off_

**#1leader-**_ Has logged off_

_**Wolfman**__- Has logged off_

* * *

_A/n _

_Sorry if this chapter is crap but I'm very tried right now and I really needed to update soon!_

_Disclaimer__ I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT __!!!!_

_Please review and I will update faster!!!!!!!!!_


	10. Chapter 9

_A/n- ok yes I know you all hate me right now but I had reasons for not updating in forever. A family member of mine was sick in the hospital. But she is ok now for the most part. And my best friend was going through some really tough time. Let's just say she was really depressed for awhile but she's getting over it slowly. And she really needed me to help her through all that so ya. Between all that, school and my job I had no time to write but things have slowed down so I should be updating more. So again I'm really sorry for not updating in forever but I did have my reasons. Please review!_

_Redtulip has signed in_

_ has signed in_

_ has signed in_

_Deadlikeme has signed in_

_Redtulip-Hi Edward_

_-hi Tanya _

_Deadlikeme- long time no talk_

_Mrs. Cullen- ya I know! I miss u guys! _

_Deadlikeme- we miss you too!_

_Deadlikeme- so how's the shield?_

_Mrs. Cullen- Awesome! I'm getting better and better at controlling it! _

_Deadlikeme- Awesome!_

_Mrs. Cullen- Ya I know_

_Redtulip- Whatever….._

_Redtulip- So Edward.._

_Mr. Cullen- yes Tanya?_

_Redtulip- Do you want to go out with me?_

_Mr. Cullen- I'm married Tanya!_

_Redtulip- I know!_

_Redtulip- It only makes me want you more ;)_

_Mr. Cullen- EWW… help me…_

_Redtulip- You're just playing hard to get! _

_Mr. Cullen- HELP ME! PLEASE BELLA!_

_Mrs. Cullen- Why this is funny! LOL_

_Deadlikeme- I know right _

_Mrs. Cullen- ya LMAO XD_

_Mr. Cullen- HAHA not funny Bella_

_Deadlikeme- Hey Bella you should come over here so we can hang out or maybe work on projecting your shield._

_Mrs. Cullen- Sure sounds like fun _

_Mrs. Cullen- Bye Edward see you tonight ;)_

_Mr. Cullen- Nooo.. Don't leave Bella…_

_Mrs. Cullen- BYE_

_Mrs. Cullen- has logged off_

_Deadlikeme- has logged off_

_Mr. Cullen- NO!_

_Redtulip- Yes, now I have you all to myself ;)_

_Mr. Cullen- Tanya I don't like you like that _

_Redtulip- Yes you do you just don't realize it yet!_

_Mr. Cullen-No!_

_Redtulip- the longer you fight against your love the harder I'm going to try to win it_

_Mr. Cullen- what part of I hate you do you not understand Tanya?_

_Mr. Cullen- has logged out_

_Deadlikeme- has logged in_

_Mrs. Cullen- has logged in_

_Redtulip- OMG that was awesome!_

_Deadlikeme- so our little prank worked?_

_Redtulip- Yep, he totally believes I'm still in love with him _

_Mrs. Cullen- You should have seen his face it was priceless! Giggle_

_Deadlikeme- I don't want to be around when he realizes it was all a prank…_

_Mrs. Cullen- l know…_

_Mrs. Cullen- but it was worth it in the end!_

_Redtulip- lol! __ I know right!_

_Deadlikeme- hey Bella why did you want to prank him anyways?_

_Mrs. Cullen- giggle! Revenge for the prank him and Emmett pulled on me_

_Redtulip- what did they do?_

_Mrs. Cullen- they told me that renesmee and Jacob ran away to Las Vegas to get married. And I ran half way there before they told me it was a joke…._

_Deadlikeme- LOL_

_Redtulip- LMAO! _

_Mrs. Cullen- hey not funny…_

_Deadlikeme- yes it is!_

_Mrs. Cullen- whatever_

_Mrs. Cullen- anyways I have to go find Edward I think he's hiding in the closet again….._

_Redtulip- lol do I even want to know?_

_Mrs. Cullen- no_

_Redtulip- ok bye_

_Deadlikeme- bye_

_Mrs. Cullen- bye _

_Mrs. Cullen- has logged out_

_Deadlikeme- has logged out_

_Redtulip- has logged out_


	11. An2

A/n

I'm so sorry to anyone who reads my stories and enjoys them. I know that I haven't updated in a long time. My life has been pretty crazy lately and I haven't found the time or the will to write also I have lost pretty much all interest in twilight because frankly the books are terrible. I can't even read them anymore they are right full of spelling and grammar errors and I can't stand the fact that for most of the books almost every page is about how handsome and Greek god like Edward is. It makes me sick. Anyway again sorry to anyone who reads these story and enjoys them but for now they are being put on hold maybe one day I will finish them but for now they are staying the way they are.

~Vampirgirl345


End file.
